Jeremy's Dilemma
Jeremy's Dilemma is the third episode of Season 14 and the 264th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts at where Jeremy is in his room working on his computer finding a way on how to destroy Sector 6 and this time he may have found a way at last but right as he typed the last thing it was messed up and Jeremy was upset and he thought he wasn't gonna do it and not destroy XANA nor Sector 6. Aelita came in and asked him if he was doing ok and Jeremy was yelling at her which Aelita was shocked and Jeremy just screamed at her to get out and leave him alone which Aelita didn't know why was he yelling at her she didn't do anything and soon Ulrich and the others came in Jeremy did the same thing like he did to Aelita he screamed at them to get out while he was working he didn't wanna be bothered as he slammed the door on his friends leaving everyone shocked. Meanwhile at the lunchroom................................ The others were talking about what happened this morning and soon Jeremy came up with a smiling attitude and said hello to the others which they were surprised to see Jeremy different now. They asked him if he was ok and he said he was never better then ever and he also told them that he was working on something special to destroy Sector 6 and XANA for good this time. The others couldn't believe that Jeremy was back to normal after his yelling this morning and they decided to find out from him. Ulrich asked Jeremy if he was ok because he was yelling this morning Jeremy told the others that he was sorry and he won't do it again as he smiled and told them that he was fine but Odd asked him and then Jeremy got mad again and started to yell at him telling him to leave him alone as he walked out of the lunchroom and the others were shocked and Odd was shocked too. Meanwhile in Jeremy's room............................... Jeremy was in his room and he was working when Odd came in and decided to talk to him and Jeremy said he was sorry for him screaming at yelling and he showed Odd why he was and he he told him that his doctor had given him special pills to keep him awake for school and Odd was wondering if they were working and which Jeremy said they were working. Jeremy told Odd that he needed help on not taking them and Odd told him to just forget all about them and just contiune on finding a way on how to destroy Sector 6 and XANA for good this time. Jeremy soon grabbed them and gave them to Odd and he threw them out the window never to be seen again Jeremy was glad Odd came by and soon Aelita and the others came in they wanted to see Jeremy too. Aelita asked if he was ok and he said was ok and everyone smiled once again evening Jeremy. Ulrich asked why was he yelling at them today and Jeremy told them that he took special pills by his doctor and Odd threw them away and everyone at first was mad at Odd but Jeremy told them that it was ok because he was back to normal and he wasn't gonna take them anymore as the episode ends with everyone looking at each other and smiling. Trivia * This is another episode that XANA doesn't attack.